Eldrea Adriel
' Part I - Pre-Birth of Eldrea' Eldrea's family moved to Ashenvale, leaving Darnasus behind and moving forwards. Rumours had it that blacksmithing and tailoring made a fortune during war time in that area, hence Eldrea's mother and father moved there together. At just the (human) age of 25 both of Eldrea's parent moved into Ashenvale and began to make a fortune from such sales and craft. Eldrea's mother was a very skilled tailor, the likes of which had never been seen before. Eldrea's father was a specialized craftsman, forging weapons and armour tougher and more resilient than seen before. Although both Eldrea's parents were considering having children, living in a small cottage doing nothing but craft took up all their time. And they had no time for a child. (Section finished 13:40, 26/07/2010) Part II - The pregnancy A few years later, the war still raging in Ashenvale, Eldrea's father divorced Eldrea's mother. Leaving her behind. Ironically enough, he left her with the amassed pile of riches and pregnant. Eldrea's father took off, moving far away deep into Arathi Highlands. Never to be seen again, as he was slaughtered by highwaymen during his travels. Eldrea's mother, 6 months pregnant had no choice but to call in help from the family. Uncle Daveand Granpa Anaka came to the rescue and looked after her business the best they could. Grandfather Anaka was a kind loving soul, who's life had been completley taken up by his wife. When she died he was left at home, with nothing to do. The call for help from Zoriel ((Pronounced "Zoe-Ree-Ell")) was a life saver. It gave him something to do. As for Uncle Dave, ((Not quite the elven name. Shush.)) A truly skilled warrior above any other he fought with. Expertise and perfectionism above any combat style. His lightning reflexes and quick wits brought him victory in any battle. Aswell as his Aura of heroism, anyone fighting with him could feel secure. Due to Uncle Dave's pristine record, 63 battles. 63 Successful battles. 0 Casualties during all of those battles. He was given "Life leave". Meaning he was allowed to go and care for the child, until it was at the (human) age of 6. Then he would be drawn back to combat in the military. (Section finished 15:00, 26/07/2010) Part III - Birth of Eldrea, and her early childhood A dark raining night, awoken by her water breaking Zoriel Adriel was giving birth. Eldrea's birth wa easy, it wasn't painful, nor time consuming. A small child, with bright white glowing white eyes was born to a proud mother. Eldrea was a small baby, and was predicted to not survive the night. However spirits rose when the child seemed almost perfect health, besides being small, there was no physical nor mental sign of the baby being in any way deficient. Eldrea was a gifted child, by the (Human) age of three she could talk common perfectly, along with her skill at tailoring. Even by a young age she could craft a pair of soft mittens within a minute. Using spare scraps of cloth left over from her mothers work she crafted anything she wanted with ease. With her Grandpa tutoring her in the ways of the humans she learnt quickly how to act and fit in with their surroundings. Anaka was not a human, but he had lived his entire life within the walls of stormwind with his wife, and found any form of Elven life strange and alien. Zoriel and Dave began to continue the family business, oblivious to Eldrea being taught like a human, for that was not their responsibility. They raked in the gold, he home tutored her. (Section finished 15:10, 26/07/2010) Part IV - Eldrea's Childhood By the (Human) age of 6 Eldrea was a magnificent child. A master tailor, an average blacksmith, showing small signs of druidic powers and she could speak fluent common. She was admitted to stormwind high school, and she went to live with her grandfather. Daily life was fun and casual for Eldrea, she was picked on by the humans at her school, but she didn't mind. She has a diffrent colour skin and large ears, she wasn't like the other children. But she did her best to fit in. The reason she left with her grandfather is because Uncle Dave left to return with the military, and he took Zoriel with him. They were seperated and sent to different sections of the military. Eldrea's life at school was short, she left within the year she joined. Due to the face she was just being taught everything she already knew. She had a fancy for literature, and excelled in all forms of it. Aswell as her brewing skill in art. She had a taste for Ink Sketches. She drew herself, her grandfather, the house, the dog. Anything she could. Eldrea was no child genious, she was a true drop out in maths. And strangely enough, she could not read. Her skills in common were only through talking and listening. She had no hope at even attempting to read or write. When given a paper and quill, she would draw. (Section Finished 17:43, 26/07/2011) Part V - Eldrea's Encounter During Eldrea's further year of home tutoring she began to hear noises in her grandfather basement at night. When she queried about them her just ignored her, and he never ignored her. He smothered her with attention, which when ignored made her interest int he basement grow and grow. Until the point in which she slipped out of bed one night and walked down casually, upon entry she saw nothing but an empty room, a few broken barrels and a small rug. Why her grandfather had kept this secret was completley beyond her imagination. She was completley oblivious to it, but from this point on, she was now a human host for the basement creature. Part Bonus - Basement Creature The basement creature is similar to a Shinigami. It feeds off of a certain emotions, also known as a soul link. There are multiple basement creatures in total, and contrary to their names, they do not always lurk in a basement. Basement creatures are 100% undetectable and unseen by anyone other than their soul link. They lurk completley out of the natural plane and observe and display themselves only to their soul link. They do not eat, sleep, drink or breathe. Some Basement creatures can learn a language, but only if taught by their soul link. A basement creature can only have one link at a time, and they cannot harm or kill the link, else they pretty much harm or kill themselves. They are sustained constantly by the emotional balance of their Soul link, whichever is their emotion, is the emotion they try to pull and tug at to excel the rest. For example, a man with a soul link to a basement creature that feeds of anger, will be angry almost all the time. Basement creatures can pull strings of reality from their realm. Their realm being a perfect copy of ours, except they can see their soul link and other basement creatures and their links. Soul links are given a slight glimpse of the other realm, meaning they too can see the other basement creatures and other soul links- which they would be able to see anyway. They are 100% unaware of their soul link, for it is undetectable, and unproven. However the awkward situation always occurs when a soul link introduces their basement creature to another person and they canot see it. Therefore they tend to come to the conclusion that it is an imaginary friend of some kind abd just play along. The list Jessica : Jessica is tall and lanky in appearance, she has no visual face and is completley invisible to anyone other than her 'host' or 'owner'. Instead of those words 'Soul Link' is a more appropriate name. Jessica is sustained by her soul link's happiness. Meaning she will go through any form possible to keep the soul link happy. Jessica's closest appearance in reference to WoW models is a Female High Elf, without a face, and with much longer, thicker legs. Jessica, like all variations of Shinigami is undetectable, and poses no threat. However if anyone dares to change the emotional balance of her soul link, she will crush them without a second thought. Her current soul link is Eldrea. Anders : Anders is a very short and stubby appearance, he has a deep thick brown beard and no eyes or nose. A deep bushy eyebrow slotted just above the bare flesh where his eyes should be, almost as if somebody forgot to add the features. His body is thick and muscly, covered by a soft white robe, he has no hands just stumps and tends to levitate a few centimeters off the floor. Slapped onto his face permanently is a huge smile, with thick partitioning lips. Anders feeds off of his soul links Curiosity, and will often accidentally kill off his own soul links by making them curious about things they shouldn't be. For example Hector Youtgard was slaughtered after he unvieled a hidden plot made by the King of Darmoria, which he would never of discovered if not for Anders. He currently has no soul link. Frederick : Frederick is an insect like creature, with a large gruesome spieders body and a humanoid form sticking out of it partially to make it look like a half spider, half human monstrocity. Like a centuar, but a spiders body. Frederick has a very haunting personality, and has a habit of hiding on rooftops. He hasn't had a soul link for around 750 years, meaning his next one will be, I quote. 'A very fun experience for me.'. Linking that to the fact he sustains himself on his soul link's fear, it will be a very bad idea to uncover Frederick by accident. Miniricki : Miniricki is a very down-to-earth basement creature, he takes the appearance of a perfectly average human male, dark skinned and with a very large frizzy 1980's afro. He constantly sings music and dances at inappropriate times, he feeds off of his soul link's Comfortality. Meaning, wherever the soul link goes, they are cool, calm and casual about it. Always comfortable about their surroundings and/or area. He took the idea of wearing a bright white tuxedo from his first ever soul link, who died of old age. A natural death that even a basement creature canot stop. He looks like Will Smith in a white tuxedo, except with a huge dark brown afro. (Section Finished 19:40, 26/07/10) The rest of the Basement creatures and their lore and such will be uploaded next. Category:Love Category:Lovehearts Category:Pink Category:Too pink Category:Romantic Category:Teenage Category:Character Category:Biography Category:Background Category:Character sheet Category:Basic info Category:Basic Category:Info Category:Quotes Category:Funny Category:Epic Category:Images Category:3 Category:Multiple images Category:4 Category:Eldrea Category:Eld Category:Elly Category:El Category:Eldrea 'Openhand' Adriel Category:Eldrea Adriel Category:Confidence Category:Characters Category:Character